


Kinda Like Curry

by bewaretheboojum



Series: Curryverse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blanket Fic, M/M, Mild Blood, Sweaters, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewaretheboojum/pseuds/bewaretheboojum
Summary: Fantasy AU: Tim and Kon are Rangers in the same platoon. Tim's always kept Kon at arm's length because he's never quite trusted magic users. Then Tim is injured on an infiltration mission and Kon's the only one there to help...





	Kinda Like Curry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to vellaphoria and replacementrobin for beta help! They are both amazing! <3

"Here," Kon said, reigning his horse in and bringing him to a stop. "This looks like a good spot to stop. The horses need a rest and so do we."

Tim's own horse trudged forward a few more paces to come up even with Kon’s. Tim’s breathing sounded a little labored and he looked relieved to not be moving anymore. He glanced around the clearing with cautious, if exhausted, blue eyes.

Their mission wasn't supposed to have taken them more than two days. Kon and Tim had been summoned by Lord Wayne who requested they do reconnaissance in a neighboring territory. Lord Luthor had recently built a facility that Wayne suspected he was using to tap into magic users powers and exploit them. Wayne wanted confirmation before he took further action.

Tim was better at spy craft than any other member of the Ranger platoon he and Kon were members of. With Tim's espionage skills and Kon's magic...

The mission was supposed to have been simple, in one day and out the next. Assess the situation and bring any intelligence home to Wayne, so he could decide how he wanted to proceed.

It had been anything but simple. 

While the infiltration went smoothly, Tim had ended up injured when a mage stumbled on them unexpectedly. They fled from the scene of the battle, working hard to disguise their path so any pursuers would not be able to identify their home territory. They had to move in a more serpentine course which extended the time it would take to get back to Wayne Territory by several days.

They had been moving almost non-stop for two days now, taking evasive actions to avoid detection as they made their way back to their territory. It was becoming more and more apparent by the moment that they both needed some rest. Kon had been using his magic on the horses to keep them going, but he didn’t have enough energy left in him to keep that up indefinitely. 

They were probably another two days out from the nearest border of Wayne land. They needed rest to make it back to the border.

"You’re right. Let's set up camp," Tim said simply, lifting a hand to run it through his damp hair. He rubbed his horse’s neck affectionately before turning back to face Kon.

Late autumn had set in and there was a distinct chill in the air around them. There had been a frost the night before and the cover of the forest canopy only did so much to keep the cold at bay. Kon had been looking for a spot to set up camp for the night for nearly an hour, but the woods they were traveling through were young, so heavy and dense it had taken some time to find a place to make camp. He had finally found a spot when their trail came to run parallel to a small creek and the bracken thinned out a bit.

A thick canopy of hemlock trees hovered over them, protecting them from the fall of dew that was just starting to descend to earth. The ground was soft with a blanket of old pine needles and moss and the area was somewhat sheltered from the wind. The creek was close for washing and water, and the hemlocks were dense enough that they would be mostly protected from view if anyone passed by.

Tim nodded approvingly as he dismounted, looking relieved to be off of his horse. He led his mare to water and tied her reigns to a nearby tree as she drank. Kon followed suit.

"I'll see if I can find any extra food around. You get started on the camp."

Kon had known known Tim for a few years now. They worked together on the occasional mission but Tim rarely socialized with anyone in their platoon, clearly preferring the company of his truly astonishing number of brothers and sisters.

Tim was always cautious and wary around magic users, even the ones he worked with every day. When he realized Kon was a magic user, his demeanor had become even more cold and closed off. It made Kon wonder…

When he was with his brothers and sisters, Tim always seemed so open, so warm. Kon had found years ago that there was an inn in town that his sister Harper owned called the Blue Bird Inn. Tim and his siblings always spent time together at the inn in the evenings. They sat there together around a large table, laughing, teasing, singing along with the folk musicians and staying up past closing time to talk to each other.

It had always made Kon wonder about that side of Tim. The side only his brothers and sisters seemed to see...

Tim set out to forage for whatever edible plants he could find as Kon tended to the horses. He pulled off their saddles and made sure they didn't have any sores. There was plenty of browse for them to eat along the riverbank.

Then Kon moved to make up their own camp for the night.

Kon went to the creek to fill their small cooking pot with water before gathering wood to start a fire. Then he dug a small pit, filling it with kindling, firewood a couple of large smooth rocks. Kon rocked back on his heels to look around for Tim. There was no sign of the other ranger anywhere so Kon leaned forward and used his magic to light the kindling in the pit.

The fire roared to life and Kon warmed his hands gratefully on the growing blaze. The sun was going down quickly and the temperature had started to drop faster than Kon was ready for.

He had a nice fire going and the water in the pot water was almost at a boil when Tim came back. Tim glanced reprovingly at the fire before moving to the creek to clean what food he had found in the forest as best he could. 

Tim was a smart guy, he knew that if Kon had started the fire the usual way, it wouldn’t be quite so big just yet. He knew Kon had used magic and he clearly disapproved. But not enough to say anything about it. 

Kon pursed his lips and watched Tim as he worked.

While Tim and Kon were arguably the best rangers in their platoon, and subsequently often assigned missions together, Tim was still just as cautious of Kon as he was of any other magic user. While he was never openly hostile to Kon, he was never as warm and friendly as Kon had seen him be with other people. Tim had never explained why and Kon had never asked, worried about what the answer might be.

While Tim didn't mind using Kon's magic to his tactical advantage on missions while they were in combat, Tim didn't approve of Kon using magic for small tasks when they worked together.

Kon had been using his magic his entire life, so pointedly not using it around Tim felt like navigating through the world with his ankles tied together. Hopping through life was not an easy thing...

Kon tried not to use the magic around Tim and he had certainly never used it on Tim. But he would be damned if he was going to wait any longer than necessary for his dinner tonight. Not after the last couple of days they had.

He wanted food and he wanted it now. 

Tim came back over from the creek and Kon laid out a towel so Tim could sort through everything he had found. Tim dug through a few mushrooms, some tubers, a couple of small wild leeks and a large bunch of watercress. He used his knife to thickly chop what he had found, and dropped it into the pot along with some hunks of stale bread that was now too hard for them to even consider chewing.

He had also found a couple of apples that didn't quite look ripe yet that he tucked back into their provisions sack. Probably for a quick breakfast in the morning.

The pot started to bubble thickly with all the vegetation. Tim and Kon sat back to watch their stew start to come together in their pot. They sat in silence for the most part, both of them avidly watching the pot, waiting for it to finish cooking. Tim would occasionally stir the stew with his knife, but otherwise he was motionless by the campfire.

"How's your shoulder?" Kon asked, as he watched Tim moving stiffly to add more wood to the fire.

"It's fine," Tim said shortly, not looking at Kon as he answered.

"We haven't looked at the cut since we first field dressed it. We should take a check it again. Make sure no infection is setting in."

Tim huffed out a sigh and shook his head, Kon was worried he was going to say no but ultimately, Tim agreed.

Kon grabbed his drinking cup and went to fill it with water. He placed the metal cup on some of the coals in the fire and let it heat as he went to retrieve what was left of their medical kit.

Tim had just finished untying his leather armor and was trying painfully to pull it over his head when Kon got back to him. Kon actually had to help him pull his jerkin up over his head because he couldn't lift both arms high enough to manage it.

Kon could see right away that the blood had seeped through the thick bandage and had stained Tim’s jerkin. The cut must have been deeper than he had originally realized when they field dressed it. 

They had been caught during their recon by a mage who had snuck out to drink something that, when it spilled during their fight, smelled strong enough to turn someone blind. They had surprised each other and Tim had been hit by a magic blast that had cut a large, but clean, gash through his left shoulder and damn near dislocated it at the same time.

Working only on instinct, Kon had used his magic to soften the blow as much as he could, but Tim still suffered a pretty strong hit.

Kon had seen Tim go down and barrelled into the fray, his anger making his magic spark hot as he took out the mage. Kon’s hotly protective instincts were still largely in control of faculties when he dragged Tim back off towards their horses. They fled before the felled mage could call for reinforcements.

The two of them had paused briefly to bandage the wound, but hadn't done much besides, too preoccupied with not being caught.

Now that they were pulling back the bandages, Kon could see they should have taken the time to do more in the way of first aid. The wound was almost two days old and was still slowly seeping blood into the bandages. Kon pursed his lips and shook his head as he assessed the cut.

"This needs to be closed."

"Agreed," Tim said, looking down at the cut consideringly. "The continued blood loss has been... annoying."

Annoying...

Right.

The guy was lucky he hadn’t fallen off his horse.

"I'm trained in some basic healing magic," Kon said. "I can--"

"Just cauterize it," Tim said shortly, handing Kon his knife without looking up at him.

"Cauterize--"

"It'll be quick and clean and it’ll stop the bleeding."

"No-- I-- You do understand that I can close the wound with little additional pain, right?" Kon said.

"I don't need the magic," Tim bit up, suddenly looking up at Kon, his bright blue eyes brilliant with defiance.

"I'm not going to burn you, you absolute--"

"Then I'll do it myself," Tim said, unsheathing his knife and making to move to the coals of the fire. Kon caught him by his good shoulder and pushed him back to a sitting position on the ground.

"You won't." Kon said, shortly, letting all the anger and warning he wanted creep into his voice. "I'm going to heal you and you're going to let me or I will knock you unconscious and do it while you're out."

Tim pursed his lips and looked furious. Kon suspected his cheeks would have been flushed with anger if he hadn't lost quite so much blood.

Tim let out a sharp frustrated sound before shaking his head and holding out his arm.

"Fine. Just be quick," Tim said tightly.

Kon gave Tim a withering look but lightly gripped Tim's arm. Tim's skin was cool and damp with sweat. Kon reached for the hot water and a clean piece of bandage. He cleaned the wound with hot water. Tim shivered as the warm cloth moved over his bloody, sweat damp skin.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, just feels good to be clean. Even if just there," Tim said tiredly.

Kon looked up at Tim's face and saw that his eyes were closed. Tim's face was pale and drawn with exhaustion and hunger. There were thick dark circles under his eyes and his dark lashes were a stark contrast to the white skin of his cheeks.

"We'll be home soon. Just another couple of days. Then you can go to your sister’s inn. Spend some time in the hot spring out back. Just soak for days.

Kon felt Tim give a full body shiver and a slight smile crept across his lips.

"Mmm, soak for days and drink mulled wine," Tim murmured.

"Maybe have a couple of those almond cakes..." Kon offered. “Those are really good.”

Tim huffed out a small laugh and took a deep breath.

"That sounds... wonderful..."

The thing about the type of magic that Kon's people used was that it was all dependent on their feelings. It meant that he had trained all his life to trust and channel his emotions. Using how he felt to make his magic stronger, more powerful, more effective.

Right now, watching Tim daydream happily about hot baths, mulled wine and almond cakes, all Kon wanted was for Tim to feel safe and happy and warm.

The magic started working almost without Kon actually meaning for it to. He felt it flowing from his fingers and up into Tim's arm, curling and wrapping tendrils of healing energy around the wound.

Tim didn't even notice it was happening until the skin at either end of the wound started to knit together. He gasped then, Kon could sense his apprehension as he looked down and saw the wound coming together and the blood flow slowing to a stop.

"Kon--" Tim started and there was a hint of fear in his voice.

"It's alright," Kon said soothingly, running his thumb in comfortingly circles over the skin on Tim's inner wrist. "You're alright."

"It doesn't hurt," Tim said sounding scared and unsure.

"It doesn't hurt because neither of us want it to," Kon explained in a soft tone of voice. "Don't be scared. Just think about the hot spring and the wine and the two of us being safe and warm."

Tim narrowed his eyes and looked at Kon as Kon worked to heal the skin and the damaged muscles underneath. They healed quickly, easily, almost as if they wanted to listen to every command Kon's magic made of them. Like Tim’s body and Kon’s magic spoke the same ancient language...

"Think of the hot spring..." Tim repeated uncertainly.

"Exactly, think of how warm and comfortingly the water is. Think of our full bellies and the nice soft bed we'd sleep in when we finally gave up on the hot springs."

"Harper does have those nice feather beds..." Tim mused and Kon could sense him finally relaxing.

"And those nice warm quilts," Kon put in. "And don't forget the pillows."

"Oh, how could I?" Tim answered, a smile hovering at the corner of his mouth.

Kon could feel the magic he was using drawing energy from both him and Tim as it worked. Tim's body was going limp and lax, even more exhausted as Kon's magic drew on what little energy Tim had left to heal the wound on his shoulder.

When Kon was satisfied that the wound was fully healed, he woke Tim long enough to help him sit up. Tim’s jerkin was a total loss. One side was thick and damp with blood. Kon dug through his own pack to find a large warm sweater knitted from soft alpaca fur. Tim murmured a low thank you as he wrapped himself up in the warm fabric.

“This is a nice sweater,” Tim said, pulling the too long sleeves down over his hands.

“My aunt made it for me,” Kon said. “She has an Alpaca farm. Makes the warmest sweaters in the Wayne Territory.”

“I can believe it.”

"You need to eat," Kon said. "It'll make you feel better."

Kon was feeling exhausted and famished himself. While using healing magic on Tim had felt easy and natural, it still drew on a lot of his energy as well as Tim’s.

Kon lifted the pot of stew off the coals and set it on a rock between them. He fished their spoons out of their packs and they slowly made their way through the stew, one spoonful at a time.

It was good, the nice flavor of the wild leeks complimented the peppery bite of watercress and the tubers were cooked so soft they were almost falling apart in the stew. The stale bread had thickened it enough that the stew felt warm and hearty.

Kon occasionally had to remind Tim it was his turn to take a bite of the food as Tim was nodding off slightly beside the fire.

"So... Your magic..." Tim ventured sleepily as he spooned up a mouthful of stew.

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't... It doesn't hurt?"

"Hurt?" Kon asked, feeling confused. "Why would it hurt?"

"I mean when you use it. It doesn't hurt you or the person you're using it on?" Tim clarified, eyeing Kon with sleepy consideration.

"No, it doesn't hurt people unless I want it to. And I rarely want it to. Why do you ask."

"I-- No reason. I just thought..."

"You thought it would hurt when I healed you?"

Tim nodded as he chewed on a large hunk of tuber.

"I mean, yeah. I thought it would hurt you too."

"No. It's never hurt. I've heard that it can hurt humans when they try to use it by casting spells that use the parts of magical beings, but that's something different."

"Different how?"

Kon shrugged and took another bite of soup.

"I mean, humans weren't born feeling the magic and knowing how it works and flows. So they just try to force it and that can hurt them and others."

"Like Luthor?" Tim said, his voice halfway between a statement and a question.

"Yeah, like Luthor. Kal said he lost his hair because he tried to channel way more magic than any human ever should."

Tim nodded thoughtfully and set down his spoon before leaning back, resting his weight on his arms. Tim moved more fluidly now, showing no indication of pain or injury. Tim tilted his head back and looked up at the few stars that were peeking through the thick hemlock canopy above them.

"Yours feels nice..." Tim finally said in a soft tone of voice.

"My magic?" Kon asked, spooning up the last of the stew before moving over to grab their bedrolls and pull them closer to the fire.

"Yeah. It feels warm. Tingly. Like eating a warm, slightly spicy curry only all over."

Kon couldn't help but smile at that.

"My magic reminds you of slightly spicy curry?"

Tim sat up abruptly and turned to look at Kon, concern in his face.

"I didn't mean-- I meant it as a compliment--"

Kon grinned at Tim and handed him his bedroll.

"Yeah, I know. I like the idea of being warm spicy curry."

Kon could see Tim's face flushing, even in the dark.

"Thank you," Tim said quietly as he set up his bed roll by the fire. "For healing me."

"Yeah, I for sure wasn't going to cauterize your shoulder right before dinner, my man. That was not happening," Kon said, kicking off his boots and slipping into his bedroll. “Nothing kills my appetite like the smell of burnt dirty human.”

Tim snorted a soft laugh and tilted his head in acquiescence.

"That's very fair," Tim said, pulling off his own boots. He used a stick to fish two of the rocks out of the fire and set them beside the bedrolls. He grabbed a couple of cloths from the packs and wrapped the rocks in the fabric. He handed one to Kon and tucked the other into the bottom of his bedroll. Kon followed suit.

"You know, I could use my magic to make the bedroll stay warm all night," Kon pointed out.

Tim looked over at him curiously.

"So you have no adverse effects from using any of your magic?" Tim inquired.

"Nah, if I use it too much, I get sleepy or hungry. But if what I want to do is in line with the things I'm focused on, like being warm or you not feeling pain anymore, it doesn't take a lot out of me. It all feels... natural almost… Right. Like it’s what I’m supposed to be doing. I still get tired, just not as much."

Tim hummed consideringly as he looked over at Kon.

"The bedroll would stay warm all night?" Tim asked uncertainly.

"All night," Kon confirmed.

"We'll probably have another frost tonight," Tim said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I think we probably will."

"So even if you're asleep, you can keep my bedroll warm?"

"Well not if you're all the way over there," Kon said, smiling at Tim.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you come closer and we stick the bedrolls together, I can keep us both warm."

"Sleep in the same bedroll..."

"The frost last night was rough, and we never thought we'd be out so long. I think right now dignity can take a back seat to us being comfortable and warm for once..."

Kon watched as Tim fought down a shiver and looked down at his bedroll consideringly.

"Come on, it'll be like sleeping in a big bowl of warm, spicy curry."

Tim looked up at Kon sharply.

"Really?"

"Absolutely not. But it'll be warm."

"I guess I can live with that."

Tim and Kon worked to fit their bedrolls together. Tim still made a point to put the hot rocks at their feet. Then they both climbed inside. Tim laid on his side and cushioned his head with one arm as he looked over at Kon.

"It doesn't seem any different."

"Give me a minute," Kon said, getting settled himself into the bedroll. He took several long, deep breaths and just let himself feel.

As he did, Kon couldn't help but be hyper aware of Tim in the bedroll next to him. The over large sweater Kon had let him borrow was slipping down slightly and Kon could see the skin of Tim's newly healed shoulder. The scar tissue was a thick pink line cutting across the pale skin. Kon felt himself go hot and his face flushed at the sight of Tim's soft, pale skin.

"Ohhhh," Tim said suddenly, looking at the bedroll around them. "It's working."

"Uh, yup," Kon agreed, swallowing hard and giving Tim an uncertain smile. "Is it ok?"

"Yeah, it is warmer," Tim said and then fought down a yawn. "It feel nice."

"Not as nice as the hot spring at the Blue Bird though, huh?" Kon teased.

"Nothing is as nice as that," Tim said with a dreamy sigh.

"Your sister's inn is very nice," Kon conceded. "And your sister is..."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, I was going to say Harper seems nice but I'm not sure that's the right word..."

Tim snorted a laugh and pulled the bedroll up to his ears, tucking his nose under the blanket in a way that was too adorable for Kon to handle in that moment. Tim shifted as he snuggled deeper into the warm blankets, moving closer to Kon, their legs touching.

Kon felt himself, and the bedroll, get even warmer as his magic roiled to life inside him. 

"There are no words to adequately describe Harper," Tim said, a fond smile hovering at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, I can see that..." Kon agreed, he paused before venturing again. "I always wondered..."

"Hmmm?" Tim asked sleepily.

"I mean, you have a lot of brothers and sisters. I'm not even sure how many of you there are, sometimes..."

"Nine, right now," Tim said.

"Nine? Wow. That's a lot. I know a few of them are Rangers and more work directly for Wayne..."

"Steph, Cass and I are Rangers," Tim explained. "Cass and Steph are in a different platoon than us. Dick and Damian work in the castle and do outreach for Wayne. Duke is fostering with another house right now, doing some training. Harper owns the Blue Bird Inn and Jason... Well, Jason kinda does his own thing."

"Is he the big one with the white in his hair."

"That's the one."

"I'm gonna be honest with you man, he scares the hell out of me."

Tim huffed out a laugh and snuggled more deeply into Kon's sweater.

"Yeah, you're not the only one who feels that way. But the big family secret is that he's actually a huge softie."

"Yeah?"

"No. Not at all. He will feed your eyes to his dog if you look at him wrong."

"That dog looks way too cute to eat eyes..."

"You’d be surprised..."

They were both silent for a few long moments, the sound of the crackling fire and the sleepy chirps of late season crickets singing their last songs echoed in the trees around them.

"Are you... I mean... None of you really look alike. Are you..."

"Were all adopted," Tim explained. "No real relation. We just… Stick together."

"Adopted by Wayne, right? I've always wondered about that. Why not stay in the castle and be a pampered rich kid? Why come down to the city and take one of the most dangerous jobs there is?"

Tim was quiet for a long moment before answering.

"Wayne taught us one thing: if you can help, you should. It's why he took so many of us in. It's why he does so much for the city, for the territory. We work hard to help people."

"You do a pretty good job. All of you. Half of you are Rangers, Dick and Damian are always pushing public works initiatives and the Blue Bird is known as a safe haven..."

"We all do what we can in our own way. Even Jason."

Kon thought about that for a long minute.

"Do you... None of you are magic users..." Kon observed after a minute.

Tim went still and shifted slightly away from Kon in the bedroll.

"Cass… Cass isn’t… human.”

“What is she?”

Tim shrugged.

“She’s just… She’s just herself.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means she’s my sister. So it doesn’t matter what she is.”

“You never asked?”

“She doesn’t know.”

“Does she want to know?”

“I’m not sure she’s decided yet.”

“I guess that’s… Fair…”

Tim hummed in agreement and Kon thought about what he said for a long moment. 

"Is that intentional?" Kon pressed, not totally sure he wanted to know the answer. “Wayne not adopting any known magic users?”

"Mmmmm, I don't think so. I think it's just... You know true magic users are a small percentage of the population. There are more of you in the Rangers because your skill sets help in combat but--"

"And other scenarios," Kon pointed out, feeling a little indignant. "We can help in other ways. You think your sister doesn’t have a slew of magic users who keep her inn running so efficiently."

"Yeah, no I get it," Tim said, and his voice was thoughtful in a way Kon hadn't heard from him before. "I think... I think I didn’t think… about that. It's something I need to spend more time considering."

"So you always thought magic users are mostly violent?" Kon asked, feeling a little angry at the thought.

No wonder Tim hadn't ever liked or trusted him if he thought all magic users were moments away from blasting him.

"I-- I have to confess that my past encounters with magic haven't been pleasant and so... I guess I just have always had negative associations..."

"You've never had a good experience with magic?" Kon asked.

"Aside from working with you on missions, no. It's all been--" Tim trailed off and lifted a hand to wave it in a way that was a little non-committal.

"All been what?"

"Bad. I guess. Just bad." Tim said flatly.

"Must have been real bad then--" Kon said bitterly.

"It--" Tim said quietly then broke off and shook his head.

Kon looked over at him, there was a dark, haunted look in Tim's eyes that made Kon feel uneasy. HIs magic roiled up inside of him, feeling almost hot and bubbly as it fought to protest against Tim’s discomfort with magic.

"I'm... I'm sorry."

Tim shook his head again and took a deep breath before turning back on to his side and facing Kon.

"You're right, though... I shouldn't have judged you. Not based on… my very limited past experiences. It’s just… It’s hard to get past your only frame of reference. Like when someone raises a sword, you flinch away unless you know how to counter, you know."

"Rao..." Kon bit out and rolled on his side so he and Tim were eye to eye. "My magic is nothing like a sword, Tim."

"I know that... now," Tim said and a small uncertain smile hovered at the corners of his mouth. "It's more like warm, slightly spicy curry."

Kon couldn't help but laugh at that.

He eased closer to Tim then and took Tim's hands in his and chaffed them for warmth. Tim's hand were slightly cooler than Kon's and he could feel the tension in the long, slender fingers as Kon rubbed their hands together.

"I promise I could absolutely never use my magic to hurt you," Kon said softly.

"Couldn't?"

"Couldn't. My magic is keyed into my emotions. I would never want to hurt you, so I can't. I only want you to be warm, to be happy, to be safe. It's why we work so well together. My magic wants to protect you as much as it wants to protect me. It's why that mage's blow wasn't a killing blow. My magic protected us both."

Tim's eyes were wide, the flashed blue and black in the flickering flames of the firelight.

"Your magic... Feels?"

"Sort of. Yeah."

"And it... likes me?"

Kon laughed at that.

"I mean, yeah. We both like you."

Tim nodded slowly, clearly thinking about that very carefully.

"And we feel so warm now because..."

"Because my magic wants us to be."

"I think I-- I think I like your magic, too."

"Yeah?" Kon said with a grin. "Just remember that when we're back at your sister's inn and the mulled wine is ready to be served."

Tim smiled and huffed out a laugh.

"After I tell Harper that you healed me, I think you'll never have to worry about paying for you own mulled wine, ever again."

"Yeah, you think she'd stop glaring at me long enough to give me free wine?"

"I mean, I can't promise she'll stop glaring..." Tim hedged.

Kon laughed again and Tim smiled up at him. Kon felt something warm roll through his stomach as his magic leapt inside him and Kon smiled back at Tim.

"I think I can live with that," Kon said.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep. Between the hot rocks and Kon’s magic, the bedroll was nice and cozy. The fire banked on its own but Kon's magic kept them warm throughout the night. When the frost fell that night, they both tucked their heads under the blankets and Tim shifted closer to Kon. 

Kon wrapped his arms around Tim pulling him in close and Kon’s magic hummed a satisfied, possessive purr deep inside of him as they slept, safe and warm..

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing too much angst so this is all just totally self-indulgent nonsense containing all my favorite things:  
Camping  
Warm fires  
Hurt/Comfort  
Sharing blankets + cuddles  
Wearing your boyfriend's over-sized sweaters.
> 
> If you think I will not continue to write this self-indulgent drivel, the joke's on you. The second story is already written. 
> 
> Brace yourselves.


End file.
